The Other Malfoy
by DocteurGlamour
Summary: She had to destroy him. He had killed, ruthlessly and blindly, the man she loved. Unfortunately, a forced marriage complicated things. Intent on seeking revenge, she became close to him, close enough to trust. But will she fall in love with him, instead?
1. Humble Beginnings

The Other Malfoy

Chapter One: Humble Beginnings

_December 22, 1981 11:47 PM Paris, France_

A woman shrouded in a black cloak ran down the deserted street at breakneck speed. She looked back a few times, while clutching a bundle to her chest. After a

few minutes, she looked reassured, and slowed down to a measly pace. Tired, hungry, and alone, the woman searched for a place to rest. It wasn't easy; the

streets of Paris at this time, and in this area, were ruthless. She found a bench, thankfully, paint peeling, and a few wooden splinters in the seat. She sat on the

edge and set the bundle beside her, careful not to let it touch the broken wood. She peeled a few layers of cloth away from the top of the bundle to reveal a

cherubic face of a sleeping baby girl. The woman tossed her head back, closed her eyes, and groaned. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. _'No muzzers in my show,' _

_Javier had said so on ze first day. It was deeficult enough to hide my growing tummy under ze layers of costumes, but to dance with a child in my arms? Unheard of! _She

recalled, painfully and unwillingly, the face of the man who had done this to her. His manic eyes and rough actions, not unlike the pictures she saw in the Muggle

newspapers. He had been drunk and was yelling; something about killing … a death … hers? No. He had spared her. Something about a James and coming to

France. Can-Can girls and _Croissants_. She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts out. But she knew better; they would haunt her, always. He had left her

there, in the alley, bleeding and sobbing. If she hadn't been found, moments later, she was certain she would have been dead. She would have preferred it, too.

Much more favorable than finding out, only weeks later, that she was with child. Sighing, she tried to sleep, but loud, blundering footsteps kept her from doing so.

She looked to her left and saw an outline of three men, swaying with intoxication, talking loudly and laughing raucously. They slurred in French, but she had no

trouble understanding them.

"_Where did you get it, Jean? Tell … Tell … Us …"_

"_Where do you think I got it from, idiot? From my father! I stole … He likes to show it to his little friends … Makes Mama shine it everyday … The Bastard …"_

"_Let's see it! Is it loaded?"_

"_Of course it is! Where shall I try?"_

"_There! That shiny rubbish bin by the broken bench … That one …"_

The woman looked up in horror and shook her head, as if to stop them, but it was all in vain.

The last thing she heard was a gunshot.


	2. Home

The Other Malfoy

Chapter Two: Home

_December 23, 1981 7:57 PM Minister of Magic's Office_

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Cornelius Fudge paced his room, holding a baby at arm's length. He glared at her while she slept. "This has never

happened before … What am I supposed to tell people? Oh, that Rita Skeeter's going to have a field day! Can you imagine the headlines?" He groaned and

collapsed into his chair, setting the newborn on his desk. The Minister's tiny assistant looked at him and muttered feebly, "Perhaps you can keep her?" The Minister

heard him. "What?! Did you say 'Keep her'? Are you insane? I hate kids, you know that; they're just one disappointment after another." His loud voice roused the

child from her sleep and she started whimpering. The Minister just stared, then sighed. "You won't believe whose child she is," He whispered. "Sirius Black." His

assistant yelped.

"Yes, I know. He was raging, obviously, since he realized he'd been pegged for his friends' deaths. Apparated to France after getting drunk at Hogsmead.

Rosmerta said he was always saying how he and James wanted to go to Paris, so he, Black, obviously, could find himself a nice lady friend. So he went, drunk with

mead, and ruined a poor dancer. And here we are." He also told the short story about how he found the child, well, how others found her, on a bench in Paris,

mother dead, a bullet found in her chest, right through the heart. "The Muggle hospital confirmed that _her_ mother said the man who … who … well, you know … was

Sirius Black. Thankfully he was arrested shortly afterwards, in Sweden, saying something about 'Nice Swedish Blondes'." He gently grabbed the child's wrist and

saw a faded paper bracelet on her left wrist. "See here?" He said, beckoning his assistant forward. "It's her name. Letters faded … Damn … Ah, bring me my reading

glasses, would you?" His assistant shakily fetched his reading glasses from the mantle of the enormous fireplace and handed them to the Minister. "Thank you," He

said. "Ah, here we are … Carina … Rose … Black … Carina Rose Black? Hmmm … Surprised she gave her that man's name. But no matter, I shall-" But in the middle of

his sentence the door slammed open and a tall, slim man, with long blonde hair and an aristocratic expression, walked in, a smug smile on his face. "Ah, Minister

Fudge, glad to see you're still here. I was wondering if you had read the statement about my position on the …" But his voice faltered as his eyes landed on the

child on the desk. "Minister … is that … a child?!" He asked, astonished. The Minister rushed to stand in front of his desk, attempting to hide the bundle from view.

"N-n-n-no! Of course not! Why would I-" He was sweating and shaking and was being shoved aside by the man. He grabbed the child and said, "On a desk!

Honestly, couldn't you have conjured up a bassinet?" He glared at the Minister, thinking of his own son back home, probably playing with his wife. He held the child

next to his chest and whispered harshly, "How did you find her? _Where_ did you find her?" The Minister sighed and resolved that he had no choice but to retell his

entire story.

After he was done, he looked at his, well, certainly not his _friend_, but at the man and said sheepishly, and shamelessly, "Would you do me a favor?" The man st

ared at the Minister and said, "No. I shan't. She is your responsibility now, how could you even think of pawning her off to someone else?" The Minister then fell to

his knees and sobbed. "Think of my reputation, Lucius! I can't keep her! What will everyone say? Nothing like this has ever happened before; no child has ever

been put into the Ministry's custody! You know what the papers will say; I've been keeping a mistress or something. Think of my wife! Please, please, I beg you,

please! If I go down, you go down, too!" He cried hysterically. The man named Lucius sighed and muttered, "Selfish man," before walking off, the child clutched to

his chest. He reached the Atrium, stepped into the fireplace, and Flooed home.


	3. Fate

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 3: Fate

_11 Years Later: September 1, 1992 The Hogwarts Express_

The train whistled and began to move. A young girl of 11, going on 12, stared out the window. She had ivory skin, full pink lips, and hair as dark as night. Her

brother jokingly called her "The Little Vampire". As people walked by their compartment, they couldn't help but look through the window and stare in awe. She had

an unconventional way of attracting attention; it did not involve silly stunts or meaningless jokes. In fact, her mannerisms were quiet and graceful, a sharp contrast

to those of her peers. She was too old for her age and too wise for her own good. She did not smirk the Malfoy smirk. She did not glare at those who curiously

peered at her through the window of their door. She was, sadly, a blemish on the name of Malfoy. A disgrace; in her opinion, anyway. Her demeanor was lady-like;

shy, yet disciplined. She had plenty of self-control. Many people called it class. She called it a right pain in the a-

"CARINA!" Draco roared. The girl, Carina, jumped in her seat. "What?" She asked, timidly. "I have been repeating your name for the past 5 minutes. Have you any

idea how tiresome that is?" Her brother, Draco, glared at her. The very glare she was incapable of replicating on her own serene face. "Sorry," She mumbled softly.

"So I was asking," Draco said, "If you wanted anything from the trolley." "Oh," She replied. "What do they have?" Draco quickly named the various sugar-laden

snacks it carried. "Have they got anything all-natural or organic?" She asked. Carina was nothing if not a health nut. "Yes," He replied. "They've got all-natural

Cauldron Cakes and Organic Licorice Wands." His friends, if you could call them that, guffawed stupidly. Carina "Hmph-ed" and turned back to the window, while

Draco went to find the trolley.

20 minutes later, he was back, clutching an armful of sugary sweets, which he promptly distributed to his friends. Carina looked at him and said, disgustedly,

"You are just a heart attack waiting to happen." "Oh yeah?" He retorted. "Have you seen Weasley? That pathetic blood-traitor stuffs himself like a real pi-" He was,

however, unable to finish insulting Ron Weasley, because at that very moment, their door slid open. In came two boys, around the age of 14 or 15, laughing and

punching each other. There was an awkward silence as everyone, punching boys included, realized what had happened. Carina quickly glanced at each boy. One

was tall and burly, with reddish-blonde hair and a goofy grin. He, however, was not the one that caught her eye. It was the other, more subdued one that had her

complete attention. He was tall and slim, with kind and gentle eyes, which were covered slightly with his messy chocolate-brown hair, and a sheepish smile. Before

Carina realized what was happening, the boy apologized for disturbing them by entering the wrong compartment and left, his mate in tow. She couldn't even open

her mouth. She was sure her eyes were glazed and her jaw felt like it was wide-open and touching the floor. Thankfully, this was not the case.

_ No, no, no!_ She thought. _You cannot like him. You are not that stupid. He's too old for you! But age is just a number … Shut up, shut up!_ She had no idea who he was,

but a part of her was already attached to him. She didn't believe in "love at first sight", but she certainly wasn't _in love_. She was, however, unimaginable enamored

by him. She resolved to find out who he was, and who better to ask than her kind, loving brother? "So," She started, casually, "Were those boys Slytherins?" Draco

looked at her, appalled. "Good God, no." He replied. "If they were one of us, they would have stayed and chatted."

"Oh, well, who were they, then?"

"Well, the one who apologized was Cedric Diggory and the one who looked like a drunken Troll was Roger Davies."

Personally, Carina didn't think it was nice of Draco to call Roger Davies a Troll, considering who _he_ hung out with. But she ignored it and pressed on, eager for more

information.

"So if they're not in Slytherin, what house _are_ they in?"

"Davies is in Ravenclaw; surprising, since he's thicker than Longbottom … Wait, I don't think that's possible!"

He and his friends laughed loudly, but at this point, Carina was impatient. She didn't care about Davies. She wanted to know about Cedric. "What about the other

one? What's-his-name?" She feigned ignorance, but there was a hint of greed in her voice, greed for the knowledge that might bring her closer to him. "Hufflepuff."

Draco replied simply. Carina sat back and thought about it. _Hufflepuff isn't so bad. It's much better than Gryffindor, in any case. I'm sure Daddy will forgive me._ She

looked pensively at her reflection in the mirror. Well, if nothing else, she was glad she wore some lip gloss.


	4. Acceptance

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 4: Acceptance

_2 Years Later: Slytherin Girls' Dormitory _

There was no doubt about it. She was hopelessly in love with Cedric Diggory. It's not as if she never knew. The way she obsessed over him, his smile, his ruffled

hair, his twinkling eyes. It was so … magical … so … ethereal. And so unfair. When Dumbledore had made the announcement of the Yule Ball, she was filled with

excitement, as well as dread. She did not anticipate attending; after all, she was only in her third year. But still, she secretly hoped that Cedric would come up to

her and ask her to go with him. It was a distracting thought and the main cause of daydreams in her classes. Though she knew there was no chance he would ask

her, she continued to hope. A few days later, one of Draco's friends, Theodore Knott, had asked her to be his date. She was ecstatic that she could attend, but

disappointed to accept. She had _really_ hoped … oh well. Her dress robes had been a beautiful, deep Amethyst color, accented with subtle gold jewelry. She felt like

the Belle of the Ball, though she was anything but. Who knew that a night meant for romance and, well, magic, would turn out to be so horrible.

She hadn't been surprised. He was one of the Champions; of course he _had_ to have a date. But it didn't hurt any less. What did he see in her? Cho Chang was a

pretty girl, albeit fickle. Carina knew she secretly fancied Harry Potter. She was emotionally two-timing Cedric; he didn't deserve that! He was far too handsome, far

too gentle, and far too kind. The night went by slowly. She hadn't danced much. Draco was with Pansy, so she didn't see him much. Theo was very reclusive, so he

sat in a corner and watched. A few boys had asked her to dance, which she accepted politely, eager to watch Cedric from a distance. The night ended with a kiss.

Not for her, but for Cho, Cedric's date. She watched, sadly, as he kissed her gently on the lips and bade her goodnight. Stomach churning, Carina ran to her

dormitory, collapsed on her bed, and sobbed hysterically.

It was in that moment that she realized what she felt. The most joyful, wonderful, yet painful feeling in the whole world: Love. But how did she know? When

Carina was a child, she had asked her mother what Love was. "Daddy always says 'I love you' to you," She had said. "What does that mean?" Her mother

explained that Love was God's gift and the most powerful thing in the whole world. Love could make you do wonderful things, as well as terrible. Love kept the

stars moving and the Moon bound to the Earth. But, in essence, Love was the desire for someone else's happiness. When their happiness is far more important

than your own, that is when you Love them. When you feel like you can sacrifice everything for one person's joy, that was Love. Today, she understood. Because

no matter how bitter and angry she was that night, she had seen, in Cedric's eyes, eternal happiness. It didn't matter if she wasn't the reason behind it. She could

accept whatever it was that made him so happy. She could watch him and love him, secretly. It did not matter if he didn't return her love. It was more important

that _she_ had learned to love. She would accept her fate without any complaints, so long as Cedric's eyes continued to twinkle with happiness. With that thought,

Carina pulled the blanket over herself and went to sleep.


	5. Tragic

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 5: Tragic

_After The Last Triwizard Tournament Challenge_

She had to remain calm. She could _not_ give herself away. The last challenge had just ended; Harry Potter had appeared, covering a dead body. _Cedric's_ dead body.

She heard screaming, yet did not react. She stood still. She heard Harry scream about Voldemort's return. No doubt _he_ was the one who had done it. Only _he_ was

capable of a cold-blooded murder. People were starting to leave, but she was rooted to her place. She was beyond shocked. She was broken. It was the end. He

was gone. And she knew, without it being announced, who was responsible. Almost everyone had left, save the teachers and Ministry officials. Cedric's corpse was

still on the ground, but no one was taking any notice. She walked slowly over to his body. Each step felt like it took an eternity to complete. When she finally

reached there, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She touched his hand, his hair, his chest. How tragic that the only time she had been so

close to the man she loved was when his heart was no longer beating. His heartbeat had been everything to her. As long as his heart beat and his eyes sparkled

with happiness, she could live. She threw herself across his chest and sobbed. "Cho didn't even stay behind," She cried. "She didn't even love you! It was just

because you were the champion. _I_ loved you! I love you! I'm so sorry!" She cried and cried for what felt like forever, but what were really a few minutes. Strangely,

nobody had noticed. She regained some of her composure, dried her eyes, and gently touched Cedric's cheek. "I promise," She whispered. "I'll get him for what

he's done. I'll get revenge. I won't spare him. I'll destroy him!" Then, she heard footsteps and voices headed in her direction. She quickly looked at Cedric's face,

leaned in, and gently kissed his lips, for the first and last time. _It's not the same._ She thought. She got up and walked away.


	6. Truth

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 6: Truth

_Later That Summer 11:34 PM_

Each memory pierced her like a knife through her heart. Nightmares plagued her sleep. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight within two weeks. She refused

to eat. Her mind was focused on only one thing: Revenge. But how? What could Carina do that would hurt him, destroy him? He was a _very_ powerful wizard; there

was no doubt about it. She could not even _hope_ to match his abilities. She felt suffocated. Unfortunately, he was at her house more than she would like. He and his

people were discussing some plan, but she wasn't interested. Her only hobby these days was standing on her balcony, willing herself to jump off and end the pain.

But she knew she couldn't let him get away with what he had done. He was there tonight, too. Bored, Carina decided to listen in on their conversation.

It wasn't difficult to sneak downstairs; their voices were quite loud. She didn't hear his, though. She stood next to the pillar at the bottom of the staircase and

peered into the next room where the meeting was taking place. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out any distinct words. She crept closer, but banged her foot

against a small table and knocked over a vase. Oh, her mother would kill her! It was her favorite. Thankfully, no one seemed to hear, but as she backed away

slowly, she met the manic eyes of her Aunt Bellatrix. Aunt Bella never seemed to like her much. She doted on Draco, but made a point to be vicious to Carina. It was

inevitable, then, that she would ruin this night for her. She gave Carina an evil grin and spoke loudly. "So Narcissa, when do you plan on telling Carina the truth?"

Upon hearing her name, Carina stopped and listened.

"What truth, Bella?"

"Oh you know, about her parentage."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Obviously, _we_ are her parents."

"No, no, Cissy, I meant biologically. When do you plan on telling her that she's not your child? I mean, isn't it about time she knew that she's the bastard child of

Sirius Black?"

"BELLA!" Lucius roared. Carina stood still. She wasn't their child? Then who was this Sirius Black? She was surprisingly calm. After the recent incident involving

Cedric, not much fazed her. It hurt, however, that she had been lied to for so long. She didn't care that they weren't her parents. But she was determined to find

out who this man, who had illegitimately fathered her, was. She walked back to her room, feeling numb and cold, though the night was warm. There was only one

person who could help her now. But he didn't live nearby; he lived in a Muggle village. Carina figured that the only way she could meet him was to sneak out. It

wasn't a new concept to her. She snuck out several nights to walk around and think. Her parents _had_ set a curfew for her and Draco, but that was as useful as a

kick in the pants. She stepped out onto her balcony. The night was balmy and the breeze was warm. She got up onto the railing. She couldn't see anything; it was

too dark. Then, she jumped.


	7. Agreement

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 7: Agreement

_Spinner's End 12:22 AM_

She recognized his house instantly. Every house in the village had its lights on, but the only one that didn't was small, shabby, and abandoned. At least, that's

what it looked like. It had to be his. He was the only one who was so secretive and reclusive. Carina hurried and knocked on the front door. "Who's there?" A raspy

voice said. "It's Carina, sir." She replied. "I need to speak with you; it's urgent." The door opened and Carina looked up at the face of her Godfather and confidante,

Severus Snape. "Carina!" He said, surprised. He ushered her in while saying, "What are you doing here? Have you any idea what time it is?" "Sorry," She replied.

"But it's unavoidable. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important." Severus showed her to his sofa and sat across from her. "What is it?" He asked. Sighing, Carina

began telling him what she had overheard. When she was finally done, she asked, "Is it true, then? I'm not theirs?" Severus avoided her gaze and stared at the

floor. He was silent, but Carina understood.

"So who is this Sirius Black?"

"A criminal."

"Right, so how did-"

"He raped a French dancer."

"Oh. Is he still alive? In Azkaban?"

"Alive, yes. In Azkaban, I'm afraid not. He escaped."

"I see. Well, I need to see him."

Severus blanched. "What?" he said. "Come again? Why the hell do you want to see him? He doesn't even know he raped a girl, let alone the fact that you exist. He

was drunk that night, you see." Carina got up and began pacing the floor angrily. "But it's imperative that I see him," She muttered. "I must." Severus looked at her

curiously. He had never seen her so disturbed. "Why?" he asked. "What could be so important?" Carina stopped her pacing and glared at her dear Godfather.

"Believe me; I'm not looking forward to it. But there's something I have to do." Severus was dubious. "I'm afraid to ask," he said with a sigh. "But I will anyway.

What must you do?" Carina looked at him with a glint in her eye.

"Kick him in the ba-"

"ALRIGHT!"

"So you'll take me?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks. So when …"

"Tomorrow. 10 PM. I have a meeting. If you can sneak away, you can come. I hate doing this, you know. Encouraging you to sneak off … I'm disgusted with myself."

"Don't be," Carina said soothingly. "There's no need to feel guilty. However, I will ask you not to mention any of this to my parents. Not even that I know. Nothing.

Please." Severus nodded. Carina let out a sigh. "I better go," She said. "See you tomorrow, then." Severus nodded once more, at loss for words. She gently patted

his back, turned around, and left.


	8. Fulfillment

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 8: Fulfillment

_The Next Day Spinner's End 9:54 PM_

The day hadn't gone by fast enough. Fortunately, Carina had been able to get away from her parents' watchful eyes. Apparently, her impatient behavior had

aroused suspicion. But it no longer mattered; she was now in Severus' living room, pacing a hole through his floor, while he finished some "work", whatever _that_

was. It was nearly time for the meeting; every few paces, she lifted her wrist and glanced at the expensive Tiffany's watch her brother had bought her for her

birthday last year. She would then sigh and continue pacing. A minute later, Severus walked out of the study and said, "Okay, done. Let's go." "About time," She

muttered. He didn't hear her. Good. They walked outside into the strangely humid air. There was a light breeze, warm, but just enough to rustle her freshly curled

locks. Yes, a good impression was necessary. She had worn a Heather Gray sweater and denim mini-skirt, paired with horizontally-striped purple and white thigh-

length stockings. Oh, and boots. Knee-high boots. Stillettos. They might be useful. Severus gently grabbed her upper arm, and Carina was suddenly pulled into a

strange place; dizzying, sickening. She felt like everything was slow, yet fast at the same time. Within a few seconds, however, she was on the ground again, her

knees weak, but stable. Severus glanced at her and led her forward.

They were on some sort of street. Houses line the sides, with the occasional shop squeezed in between. Carina wasn't sure what they were looking for, and in any

case, it would be quite difficult to see anything; it was very dark and the street lamps only barely lit up the street. Severus still had a grip on her, for which she was

thankful. No doubt she would become lost in this infinite darkness. They suddenly veered in front of a large house, but Carina was sure it hadn't been there before.

Yet, she hadn't seen it appear out of nowhere. Strange. But then again, Wizards did have an efficient way to conceal themselves amongst the Muggles. They

walked up the steps and Severus used the large and heavy door knocker to knock on the door once. Carina could hear yelling, squealing, and laughing from inside.

It sounded like a zoo. The door opened and there stood a stout and plump woman with flaming red hair. "Ah, Severus, we were just waiting for you. Come in." The

woman said, ushering him inside. It seemed she hadn't noticed Carina, who had snuck in behind Severus, in a rather timid way. Yes, she was nervous, but nerves

didn't stop her anger from flooding through her veins.

"Well, Severus, what'll it be?" The woman asked. "Tea, brandy, whiskey? Or how about Rosmerta's Mead? I know you love-" Her words were cut short as she

noticed Carina standing behind Severus. Yes, it was nice of the woman to notice her while they were already on the foyer. "Oh, who is this? Let me see you clearly

now, Dearie, I'm afraid Kreacher hasn't gotten around to changing the candles." Carina stepped forward, bravely and arrogantly, if only to eliminate her

nervousness. It didn't work. "What's her name, Severus?" The woman asked in a sugary voice. "Erm, Molly, this is … Well, this is … er …" Severus was at loss for

words, but Carina was happy to fill in. "Carina," She said. "Carina Malfoy." The woman opened her mouth and the sound that came out of it was enough to bring

the Banshees to extinction. Carina covered her ears; she couldn't make out many words, other than 'Malfoys', 'Bloody', 'The Enemy', and 'How You Dare'. Carina got

the message, so she decided to end the mad-woman's screeching. She went up to her and cleared her throat. Shockingly, the woman stopped. "What?" She asked,

rudely. Carina, however, chose to ignore the woman's lack of etiquette and proceeded gracefully. "I'd like to see Sirius Black, if you don't mind."

The woman turned on her heel and left. Carina stood there, waiting, her hands shaking from anger. Suddenly, she saw the shadow of a man coming forward. He

looked like mangy cat. Hair was strewn all over his face, which by the way, was unshaven, and his clothes looked like they had seen better days. "Snivellus!" He

said with a grin. "Molly said you wanted to see me. I know what you need me for, so don't bother." He paused. "I get my shampoo at Earl's Emporium. Look in the

back, it's a red bottle. Can't miss it; it has your name written all over it." He started laughing like a maniac. Carina was disgusted, as was evident by her raised

eyebrows. Thankfully, Severus ignored the jibe. "_I_ wanted to see you." Carina said it before she could think it, but she didn't care. It was time to take care of this

problem once and for all. "Wow Snivelly," Sirius said, unable to suppress a toothy grin. "What a great way to intimidate me, bringing a kid. Woo, I'm so scared!" 

_Stilettos, _Carina thought, _are very useful …_ She stepped up to the man and in one quick motion, managed to stamp on his foot, kick him in the crotch, and punch him

in the face. She heard a roaring laugh, and turned around. Severus was bent over, clutching his abdomen, laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. Carina didn't

know which image was more priceless. Sirius Black was on the floor, not knowing to clutch his foot, mutilated crotch, or bleeding nose. "Wuz tha' fo'?!" he yelled.

"For my dead mother." Carina replied.

"Wha' do I hab to do wib her?"

"You're the reason she's my mother. And you're the reason she's dead."

Carina then turned to Severus. "I did what I came to do. I want to go home." Severus nodded, wiping his face of tears from laughing, grabbed her hand, and

together, they walked out the door.


	9. Proposal

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 9: Proposal

_2 Weeks Later Malfoy Manor Drawing Room 12:27 PM_

Two weeks had gone by since Carina's fateful and painful "meeting" with Sirius Black, her father. Ever since that day, she had become even more reclusive and

depressed. She had maintained her position on not telling her parents about what she knew, and thankfully, Severus had not uttered a word either. Now that her

side-mission was complete, Carina was back on track, dejected, yet restless. Carina was desperate to find a way to get back at Voldemort; she had even

considered talking to Dumbledore. But no, she knew she had to do this on her own, without anyone's help. But _what_ could she do? It wasn't like she could sneak

into Voldemort's abode and shoot him with a Muggle pistol. _Ha, that would be a real sight for sore eyes. Voldemort, shot to death_. Carina smiled smugly at the thought,

while lying on her bed, her hobby as of late. Though the idea was entertaining, it was not at all plausible. For one thing, she had no idea where he lived.

Frustrated, Carina got up; lately, she had been taking up residence in her room for longer periods of time and it was quite suffocating. She decided to go

downstairs and walk in the garden. On her way downstairs, there was a knock on the door, loud and booming. Her mother, who was manually stitching a

handkerchief, asked her to get it. Carina completed the walk down the stairs and gracefully walked to the front door and opened it. In front of her was the most

handsome man she had ever seen, aside from Cedric of course. He was tall, slightly muscular, with slightly tousled jet black hair that fell just past his ears. He had a

charming smile on his lovely, pale face. Though she had never seen him before, she knew exactly who this man was. Only a man as good-looking as him was

capable of turning her vicious Aunt Bella into a docile and sweet kitten. "May I help you?" Carina said in cold politeness. "Yes," He purred. "I'd like to see your

father, Lucius." Carina raised an eyebrow, managing to surprise herself at her composure. At this point, Carina decided to, ah, piss him off.

"Okay. And who shall I tell him is here to see him?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Sorry?"

At this point, Voldemort was getting ticked off. Suffice it to say he had anger management issues. "Voldemort," He replied, calm and cool as always.

"Right. And your last name?"

Before Voldemort could barge through the door, Carina's father came up behind her. He apologized on her behalf and led _Lord_ Voldemort inside.

Carina stood by the door and laughed so hard that tears where falling from her cheeks. This had been too fun. She must try it again. After regaining her composure,

she happily pranced into the Drawing Room, where Voldemort was sitting _on her favorite chair_. She nearly told him to get his arse off of it, but stopped herself just in

time. Now she would just have to stand, since there was no place for her to sit. Her parents sat on a loveseat and Draco had brought a chair from the fireplace.

Carina glared at the back of Voldemort's head, hoping she could bore a hole through it. As if he could hear her thoughts (Which, now that she thought about it, he

probably could), he turned around and smiled right at her. "Ah, Miss Malfoy, do join us." He said. Smiling sweetly, Carina walked to Draco and gave him a look.

Almost instantaneously, he got off his chair, offering it to his sister. She sat down regally, crossed her legs, leaned on one arm, and stared. At Voldemort. Of course,

he noticed. And surprisingly, he was quite flustered by it. No one even looked at him without getting hexed and here, Carina was just staring at him; yet, he found

himself unable to do anything about it. How annoying.

Voldemort decided to not let it bother him and proceeded to the purpose of the meeting. Clearing his throat, he started. "So, what I'm about to tell you has not

been told to anyone else; I suggest you keep it amongst yourselves. Keep it especially away from Bella. You know how … possessive … she can be." Carina was

confused. This was something he hadn't told his other followers, but was ready to tell her? Interesting. "I have decided to enforce a law. I know this seems

impossible, but I have, ah, sources in the Ministry that will aid me in this little project. Due to the ever-growing population and incessant breeding of Mudbloods, our

kind is dwindling down to nothing. We must make sure all Purebloods, especially the more respectable families, are only staying within their kind. The more we

breed with Half-bloods and Mudbloods, the more our blood becomes diluted. Therefore, I am enforcing a law that will make sure all Purebloods, Slytherin or not,

must be married to another Pureblood, as soon as they become of age. Now, I am not going to pick spouses for anyone, unless they refuse or haven't found one by

that time."

_A Marriage Law?_ Carina thought. _This is ridiculous! I've only got two more years! And I don't want to marry anyone, anyway._ She turned her attention back to

Voldemort, who had continued his speech. "However, I cannot even _hope_ to enforce this law without setting some type of example for our community. I understand

Draco is already betrothed to one of the Greengrass girls. Carina, however, has two more years. So, I have an offer. I, too, need to marry someone to set that

example. And your daughter must marry someone in two years, as well. My proposal is that _I_ marry Carina. This will, as they say, kill two birds with one stone." At

this point, he was staring right at Carina, who was outraged. He wanted to marry her? What the hell was wrong with him? He had killed Cedric! She _couldn't_ marry

his murderer! Taking a few deep breaths, Carina managed to calm down. She hadn't given anyone a sign that she was angered. To them, she looked normal. "I'm

afraid you have little choice in this matter, Carina," Voldemort said, in what seemed like a soothing voice. His eyes seemed almost sad, as if he felt bad for doing

this. But that couldn't be right. He had hurt too many people to be soft to one girl. Carina was highly disturbed. She had no choice. Surely, _surely_, there was a bright

side. She couldn't think of one.

But wait, there _was_ a bright side! This allowed her to be close to Voldemort; now she could plot her revenge! Yes, this is exactly what she would do. Her mother

once told her that when enemies hurt you, it stings a little. But when someone you _love_ hurts you, the pain is so intense, you could die from it. That's exactly what

she would do. She would go along with the whole thing; she would make Voldemort love her; desire her, to the point where he couldn't be away from her for a

second. Then, _then_ she would hurt him. She would hurt him the same way she had been hurt when he killed Cedric. Yes, the _same exact way_.


	10. Serpent's Protection

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 10: Serpent's Protection

_Later That Evening 9:17 PM Malfoy Manor_

Carina had managed to excuse herself before dinner began, claiming she had some incomplete homework. Of course, that wasn't true, but she felt too sick to be

able to handle dinner with her _Fiancé. _Ugh, the word made her shudder in disgust. She was now unofficially engaged to her love's murderer. Great. She sat on her

bed, legs curled up against her chest, deep in thought. She already had her game plan, every single move, planned out to the 'T'. There was no room for mistake,

no room for remorse, no room for sympathy. She had to avenge Cedric. Nothing would stop her. She was so lost in these thoughts, in fact, that she almost didn't

hear the knock on the door. Thinking it was her mother or Draco coming to console her, she granted them permission to enter.

Her luck, of course, ensured that it was _not_ her mother or Draco; it was Voldemort. Apparently, he was going for the whole "dashing" thing, but she could see

through his charismatic smile. She quickly looked away from him. All part of the plan, of course. Voldemort's smile faded. This would be harder than he thought. "May

I speak to you?" He asked. Carina chose not to answer, though her first instinct was to hex him to death. He walked inside, slowly and deliberately, hoping he

wouldn't scare her. When all seemed well, he gently sat on her bed. "I came to give you something," He began, slightly dejected by Carina's lack of interest. But he

pressed on. "I thought, since we're getting married, I should give you something to symbolize … Well, I thought I should give you something. A ring did not strike

me as a good idea; no doubt it would attract unwanted attention from your peers. Instead I thought _this_ would be appropriate." He extended his hand and Carina

glanced at what he held.

It was a lovely, delicate chain with a small, oval pendant, no, locket, engraved with a snake in the shape of an 'S'. "Slytherin's Locket," She breathed, fascinated by

the small piece of history being presented to her. "How did you know?" Voldemort inquired, curious as to how she knew about something most well-educated

Wizards considered only a myth. She looked at him for half a second before turning away and muttering something about "Hogwarts Library". He reached around

her to clasp the chain in place. Carina sat frozen; she had to admit, he smelled nice … like warm, sensual Sandalwood; not at all like an evil lord who was capable of

murder. No, he smelled … sexy. She managed to snap herself out of it, though. There was no place in her mind for these thoughts about her enemy. A few seconds

later, Voldemort sat back to admire to necklace hanging off of Carina's pale neck. "It suits you," He said simply. "But its purpose far exceeds its appearance. This

locket has many powers, Carina. Yes, strong powers … You mustn't underestimate them. Whenever I am not by your side, it will provide you with the protection

that I, being your husband, will give you."

Carina didn't know whether to be touched, confused, or suspicious. Frankly, she was a little of all three. The locket felt cold and lifeless against her skin; she was

skeptical of these "special powers". Suddenly, before she could thank him, he got up and said, "I must leave … Urgent work. No need to thank me, Carina. Just do

me a favor and don't take it off; if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You mustn't think me cruel for binding you to myself in such a

way. I am helpless, you must understand that. Our kind is being plagued by the people whose blood is impure; I will not allow it! I am not out to hurt you. I care for

you deeply and I intend on keeping you as happy as I possibly can." Carina found herself speechless. He _cared_ about her? Wow, her plan was working out better

than she could anticipate and she was hardly even trying! No, she didn't feel any pity for him; he had hurt her far too deeply. Voldemort turned and started towards

the door, but paused before he could reach it. Without facing her, he murmured, "Call me Tom,". With that, he walked out the door, leaving Carina to ponder his

strangely compassionate behavior.


	11. Obsessed

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 11: Obsessed

_The Next Morning 9:44 AM Malfoy Manor Dining Room_

Carina had woken up the next morning hoping everything had been a dream, but when she felt the locket against her skin, she knew she was facing a reality she dreaded. She sat

lifelessly at the dining room table, staring at her toast. She was not in the mood to eat; she was actually feeling quite nauseous. No one else was at the table; her father was at the

Ministry, her mother out to tea with some friends, and Draco was in his room doing God-knows-what. Carina sat quietly, as she had been for the past 2 hours, planning her next move.

Before she could completely commit to her thoughts, however, Draco came downstairs, an envelope in his hand. "This came for you," He grunted, throwing it on the table. She merely

raised her eyebrows. A letter for her? This was most unusual. She quickly reached for it and opened it to see what was written inside.

_Dear Carina,_

_Your parents will be attending a meeting tonight and I have asked them to bring you along. I hope to see you there._

_Forever Yours,_

_Tom_

A note from Tom, no, Voldemort; he would always be Voldemort to her. He expected her to come to this meeting? But why? Well, she figured she wouldn't find out unless she went.

That evening, Carina joined her parents and brother at Voldemort's manor. They were sitting in the dining room, all the important followers chatting about some plan or another. Carina

found herself quite bored and allowed her mind to wander. Before she knew it, though, Voldemort stood up, saying something about an 'announcement'. Carina's attention peaked. "I

want to tell you all something very important," he began. "However, this must remain a private matter; do _not_ tell this to anyone." Carina watched as everyone looked confused. Her

parents had a knowing look on their faces, Severus looked disturbed, and her Aunt Bella was practically drooling. Voldemort hesitated for a second before finally saying, "I have decided

to get married." Bella nearly fell off of her chair, while everyone else had uneasy smiles on their faces. Severus, however, had a strange look on his face. Was it fear? Suspicion? Carina

couldn't fathom his expression; to do so would be idiotic.

Suddenly, a man named Avery asked, "My Lord, have you chosen anyone yet?" Voldemort looked straight into Carina's wide eyes and said, "Carina." The next thing that happened was

a blur. Bella shrieked and jumped over the table and onto Carina, knocking her chair over. She gripped her throat tightly with one hand and aimed a wand at her with the other.

Everyone stood up and several people were yelling "Bella!" and "Let her go!" Carina felt water in her eyes; her vision blurred and her chest hurt from the impact and lack of air. Bella

continued to scream. All she kept saying was "He's mine, he's mine!" it was like she was possessed, no _obsessed_. Carina heard Voldemort's voice, loud and clear. "Bella," he said, "Let

Carina go this instant. You will not hurt her. Get off." These words, however calm, had no affect on Bella. She continued to suffocate Carina, though thankfully her wand remained

inactive. After what felt like an eternity, Bella was thrown off of her and hit the floor. Her father and another man had incarcerated her. Carina sat up slowly. She saw Voldemort

standing there with his wand out, a furious look on his face. Carina had never seen anyone so angry before; it was scary. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS, BELLA?" He roared. "I do _not_ have

feelings for you; you are _married_, for Merlin's sake!" Carina looked at her Uncle Rudy, who was looking away, perhaps ashamed at the fact that he could never win his wife's affections.

Carina felt sorry for him. He was a nice man who always brought her sweets and imported chocolates. Bella continued to scream, "I _love_ you, Master! You are _only_ mine! She can't have

you! _Mine_! _Mine_! _Mine_!" Voldemort looked away in disgust. "Take her away, Lucius." He said. Bella was dragged off, shouting and fighting the whole time, until her voice was a mere

echo.

It seemed nobody had really noticed Carina on the floor, sitting quietly and shaking. Before she could pull herself up, however, Voldemort was dutifully at her side, helping her up. He

cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'm sorry, Carina. I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm sorry Bella's obsessed with me. She does this _all_ the time, but I don't love her." He looked

like he was going to say something else, but seemed to decide against it. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I will always protect you." Carina didn't doubt that, but she

reminded herself that the only protector she needed had been murdered by the man in front of her. Her only protection now was her revenge.


	12. Infinite Silence

The Other Malfoy

Chapter 12: Infinite Silence

_3 Years Later December 30 Wedding Night_

Three years had gone by and Carina was hardly able to recognize herself; she had blossomed into a lovely seventeen year-old woman. Her birthday had been a little over a week ago,

and as promised, Tom had married her. Tonight was her wedding night, a night every woman dreams about. For Carina, however, a night like this could only take place in her

nightmares. She was still in her wedding dress, sitting on a chair in front of a mirror in her new bedroom. She couldn't help but think how quickly everything had happened. She didn't

see very much of Tom during school, but her holidays had been dotted with frequent visits and gifts. She couldn't help herself; she had warmed up to Tom quite a bit. He had been kind,

caring, and not to mention, a wee bit charismatic. He made her laugh and smile, something she had not done in a while. Yes, she was happy. But this kind of happiness had a dark

cloud of guilt looming overhead, threatening to spill the rain of past memories.

The door to her new bedroom suddenly opened, making Carina jump slightly. Tom came in, red in the face, possibly from laughing, or the French wine. He smiled at her, but Carina

looked away, ashamed at what she was doing. No, what she had _done_. She had married Cedric's murderer, the one person she hated most in the world. She could not forgive herself

for this betrayal. True, Cedric hadn't really known her, or noticed her, really, but she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Tonight she had to decide if she wanted to start life

afresh with a man who made her happy or remain loyal to the memory of the man she loved. "Have you ever wondered Carina," Tom began, "why I wanted to marry you?" Carina

looked up, confused. "I mean, I could have picked anyone, right? Someone closer to my age; Bella, even, if I had wanted to." Carina shrugged. "I suppose," She said slowly.

"Well, it was because of this dream I had. I dreamt about a woman with long black hair and lovely brown eyes, almost an exact replica of you, and we were married. And I was happy,

truly happy. I wanted that, Carina. I wanted that kind of happiness, the kind I saw on my face. So I set out to find someone who looked like that. And I found you, Carina. The moment

I set eyes on you, I knew I would make you my wife. Strange, I know, but I fell in love with you that very second and there was nothing in this world that could separate me from you."

Carina opened the drawer on her dresser and looked at the beautiful knife she had left there a few days ago while moving her things. Its handle was carved of lovely ivory with

intricate, floral detailing. A woman's knife indeed. "What about death?" Carina asked as she lightly ran her finger over the flat part of the blade. She picked it up, twirling it between her

fingers, the metal cool her warm skin. "I-well, I suppose … " Tom replied, rather hesitantly. "But, I mean, who's dying, Carina?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "In any case, this is a night

of romance, dear. Don't ruin it with such grim topics." He walked towards her, but Carina got up and walked to the balcony. "And do you know why I married _you_, Tom?" She asked,

facing him with a hard look in her eyes. Tom merely looked amused, assuming she was mocking him. He shook his head and gestured for her to continue.

"A few years ago, Tom, something awful happened to me. You see, I was in love with a young man, Cedric Diggory. Sound familiar? Of course not. Anyway, yes, I loved him, unrequited

as though it was. But it didn't matter to me, because he was happy with whom he was with and that kept me, well, satisfied. And then, wouldn't you know it, he became a champion for

the Triwizard Tournament, and made it to the very last task. Oh, I thought for sure he would win! But the next thing I knew, there he was, lying on the ground, dead. And do you know

who killed him, Tom? Well, do you?"

Tom, whose face had become more pale than normal, simply shook his head. "You, Tom. You killed Cedric Diggory." Carina whispered. "And from that moment on, I swore revenge, Tom.

That's why I accepted your forceful marriage proposal. Oh, but you did make things difficult for me! Oh yes … you had to be sweet and charming … I never knew when I fell for you. They

say we hurt the ones we love the most. Today, Tom, I love _you_. But will I ever forget the pain you caused me, the anguish? No, Tom, never. I cannot forgive that. Tom, you must feel

pain much, _much_ worse than I did. I want you to suffer, Tom. I want you to feel like you have died, yet are alive. I want you to beg for death, Tom. I want you to feel the pain of losing

someone, so dear, so close to you. I felt so much pain when I lost Cedric, even though he didn't even know I existed. How would you feel, Tom, if you lost something you had only _just_

gained?"

Tom was beyond shocked. He had not known any of this. And what was this about pain and suffering? None of it made any sense … He tried to speak, but words could not form in his

mind. Carina approached him, a tender look in her eyes. Tom was scared, scared of what was next. "I'm sorry." Carina said. "But this is how it will have to be. How can I be with you

knowing you are the murderer of the person I love, no matter how unaware you were?" Tom shook his head, knowing what she would do next. She lifted the knife that was in her

hand and in one quick motion, pierced it through her abdomen. "NO!" Tom yelled, catching her as she fell. "No, please, don't do this! I'm-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-" Carina put a cold hand to his

face. "Just promise me one thing, Tom." She said, her breathing shallow. He nodded. "Pr-promise me th-that next time … that in the next lifetime, I can have C-Cedric." Before he could

respond, however, Carina fell limp in his arms. A chill went through Tom. Tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed, hating himself for not stopping her. Just then,

something glistened out of the corner of his eye. He reached for her hand, the hand he had put his symbol of love, the ring, on. Entangled through it was Slytherin's Locket, which had

faded in lustre. It had shined while Carina had breathed, but it had seemed to die along with its owner.

Tom removed the locket from her hands, the metal now strangely warm. He laid Carina gently on the floor, got up shakily, and walked to the balcony. The cold December air, the icy

rain, they all seemed to scream _Murderer!_ Overcome with a wave of emotion, Tom threw the locket towards the horizon, never to be seen again.


End file.
